Salsa Dancing
by PinkBlueLilac
Summary: When Raimundo accidentally spoils Kimiko's PDA, he offers to buy a new one for her. However, he mentioned using another 300 on clothes for a party. Kimiko asks, What is this party? [RaiKim]
1. Chapter 1: A party

Salsa Dancing

By

PinkBlueLilac

A story I got inspiration from while listening to my sister tell me about how she learnt how to samba at her dance class, and that samba dancing originated from Brazil. I didn't write it immediately after, therefore resulting in the the dance becoming salsa, instead of samba...oops.

* * *

Chapter One: A Special Function

"Raimundo! I am going to hurt you so badly." A voice rang throughout an ancient temple in China. A tall boy, supposedly called Raimundo ran away quickly. A shorter, black-haired girl ran after him. Suddenly, Raimundo came to a dead end. "Now, now, Kim. There's a way we can talk this out…" 'Kim' laughed coldly. "Talk this out? Talk this out? You spilt orange juice my PDA! What the heck is wrong with you?" She fumed. "Sorry…I'll get you a new one! I promise, Kimiko!" Raimundo promised her. "And where will you get the money to pay for it?" She asked darkly. "Well, a PDA is approximately $300, right? Well, I've been saving up for something that my mom is making me buy for a special function, and I've gotten $600 by now. I'll use $300 to buy you a new PDA, and I'll use $300 to buy my stuff. Deal?" The teen held out his hand. Kimiko thought it over. "Hmmm…okay, but there's a catch." She smirked. "What is it?" He asked hesitantly. "Tell me what you have to buy, and I'll let you do that. If you don't tell me, I'll make you use all $600 to buy a very, very expensive one." Raimundo scowled. "Promise you won't laugh?" Kimiko nodded. "Fine. I have to attend my mom's friend's housewarming party, and I have to…salsa dance." He whispered, embarrassed. Kimiko started to laugh. "Kim! You promised!" Raimundo whispered urgently. "Sorry." She stopped laughing. "Why do you know how to salsa, anyway?"

"Well, when I was 12, my mom made me enter this below twenty competition. I learned to salsa, but my brothers and sisters didn't. And then, at 13, I came to the temple."

"Who-" She began, but Raimundo cut her off. "I think it would be more appropriate if we continued this conversation in my room." Raimundo and Kimiko went to his room. "Okay, now what were you saying before?" Raimundo asked, closing the door behind him. "Who are you going to be dancing with?" She asked. "Damn! I forgot! I have to get a date!" Kimiko slapped her forehead. "I can't believe that you could forget!" He sighed. "Now what? You're the only girl within a fifty mile radius that I'd take, and you don't know how to salsa!" Raimundo threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. Kimiko

Then his eyes lighted up. "What date is it?" He asked. "Um…23rd October." Kimiko replied, checking his calendar. He smiled. "Yes. We still have time…" Kimko's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "Well, my mom's thing is on the 14th of November, so I can teach you to salsa!" Kimiko groaned. "The last time you tried to teach someone to do something, it ended with us being covered in soot."

"Well, sorry I couldn't teach Dojo how to whistle."

"Fine, I'll give you another chance." Raimundo punched his fist into the air. "Yes!" He whispered loudly. "But I'm going to choose the clothing. Guys have no sense of fashion." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

* * *

So. Like it? I've got this written up until the seventh chappie already. Okay, gotta go; math tuition.

Signed,

PinkBlueLilac


	2. Chapter 2: Brazil

Salsa Dancing

by

PinkBlueLilac

Okay, I know that November 14th has passed already, but, as you might have guessed, I wrote that chapter on October 23rd. I didn't post it immediately because of the evils of school. Besides, it was all originally in one big clump of chapters until I pulled them apart. Let's just say that the story takes place on October 23rd, okay?

* * *

Chapter Two: Brazil

"Kim, why do I have to be here?" Raimundo complained. They were at the mall, looking for their clothes. Well, Kimiko was looking for their clothes.

"You need to be here because I need to know what color suits you best." Kimiko was wearing a jean skirt and a pink hoodie. Her hair was up in a chopstick bun.

Raimundo let out a frustrated groan and pounded his head on a banister. The banister became dented. Raimundo's right eye began to twitch. He pounded the other side with his fist and it went back to its original state. He followed Kimiko into a shop.

"Ooh! I think this will be nice! Or maybe this one! Or this one!" Kimiko dashed around the shop, looking at all sorts of dresses.

The person at the cash register stared at her. "May I help you, young lady?" He asked in a deep voice. "Though I think you'll look hot in all of them." Raimundo growled, but Kimiko didn't even hear the guy. "Oh, sorry, dude. I didn't know I was hitting on your girl." Raimundo turned red. "She isn't my girl!" The cash register person looked as if he understood. Raimundo sighed, saying, "Never mind. Kim, slow down." He picked her up by the back of her collar. Kimiko tried to protest.

"These aren't dresses that you can dance in." The cash register guy raised his eyebrows curiously. Raimundo put Kimiko down. "Come on, let's go to Brazil!" Raimundo suggested. The cash register guy and Kimiko's eyes widened. "Um…are you sure we can do that?" Kimiko asked hesitantly. Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't know. But I don't think I'm one to follow rules, anyway. Besides, you'll get to meet my family!" The cash register guy shook his head, confused, thinking that he drunk too much beer before he hit the hay last night and gave him a major hangover, causing this 'hallucination'.

Raimundo ran outside, dragging Kimiko behind him. "Rai, what are we-" She began, but Raimundo cut her off. "Wudai Star, Wind!" He said. They immediately shot up into the air, Kimiko strapping her arms around his waist.

A drunken man who was chugging down his fourth bottle saw this. He looked at the bottle, and then poured it all away, shaking his head and muttering to himself, saying that he was an addict.

* * *

Yeah, I know it really short, but I promise that the next one will be longer. 


	3. Chapter 3: My Family

Salsa Dancing

by

PinkBlueLilac

Chapter Three: My Family

"Wahoo!" Raimundo yelled, flying through the air. Kimiko was whimpering slightly, worried that Raimundo would drop her. He gripped her to his back tightly, sensing her fear. "Don't worry, Kim," He soothed. "I'm the safest thing that's airborne now." They landed on a small patch of land outside a small house. Kimiko had fallen down. Raimundo offered his hand to her. "Thanks," She said. She grabbed Raimundo's hand and they pulled her up.

Just at that moment, an elderly lady came out of the house. "Raimundo? Is that you?" She asked, uncertain. "Yeah, Grandmama. It's me." Raimundo said. "Oh, Raimundo!" She hugged him. Kimiko smiled at how happy the elderly woman was. "Oh, and who is this nice young lady you've brought along?" The old lady asked kindly. The two blushed. "Hi. My name's Kimiko Tohomiko. I'm one of your grandson's best friends. Pleased to meet you." Kimiko stuck her hand out to shake. The nice old lady shook her hand, smiling the entire time. "Come, now, young ones; we must inform the rest of the family."

The three of them walked into the cozy-looking cottage. "Look, everyone! Raimundo's back! And he's brought his girlfriend along!" Shouted a boy who was younger than Raimundo and Kimiko in Portuguese. Raimundo blushed furiously, saying, "She isn't my girlfriend! She's my best friend!". Kimiko didn't understand him. The boy just shrugged and said, "Best friend, girlfriend, same difference!" Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Raimundo!" Everyone started to clamber around Raimundo. Then, a tall lady thought that Kimiko looked uncomfortable. "Now, now. We can catch up later. Right now, Raimundo should introduce us to his little girlfriend over here." The lady said in Portuguese. Raimundo blushed furiously again, shouting, "She is NOT my girlfriend!"

"Everyone, this is Kimiko Tohomiko. She's from Japan. She's my best friend and her dad owns a famous company. Kim, this is my family. My mom," The tall lady from before smiled. "My dad," he pointed at a tall man. "My sisters, Samantha," An 18-year old smiled. "Jasmine," A shorter girl with light brown hair waved. "And Nicole." A shorthaired girl with glasses smiled cheerfully. "My brothers, Andy," The aforementioned boy grinned widely. "Daniel," Another boy, older than them by two years, nodded. "And Kyle." A short boy with dark brown hair winked at her. "And, of course, my dear old grandmama. You can just call her Grandma Pedrosa." Raimundo finished. His grandmother tutted. "Now, now, 'Grandma Pedrosa' makes me feel so old. Call me Sophie." Everyone shook their heads, smiling. Kimiko smiled and said, "Pleased to meet you," to everyone.

"What a nice mannered young one." Samantha muttered to Jasmine. "Thanks, Samantha." Kimiko said. She had sharp ears. "Oh, please, call me Sam." Samantha said. "The name Samantha makes me feel so old." Kimiko laughed. "Okay, Sam." Nicole squealed. "Ooh, Kimiko, I love your hair!" Kimiko smiled. "Thanks. I love your shirt." Nicole was wearing a sweatshirt that said: 'You say I run like a girl. If you ran a little faster, you could run like one too!' "You both look great, girls!" Jasmine said. "I like those shoes of yours, Jasmine." Kimiko said, looking at the platforms that Jasmine was wearing. "Thank you, Kimiko! I bought them at a Jumble Sale last year." Sam smiled. Mrs. Pedrosa smiled as well. "Getting along very well, I see?" She asked. She put her arms around the group of girls and steered them towards the guest room.


	4. Chapter 4: New Authoress' Note

HEY, PEOPLE!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!

(-collective groaning-) Hey. I have feelings, you know. Thank you, The Final One! So grateful for pointing out to me that the ToS doesn't state a fixed age you have to be to post!! As you can tell by my over-use of exclamation points, I am absolutely overjoyed. WHEEE!!

Anyway, expect my stories up and running sometime soon. Well, maybe not soon, but…

See ya!

PinkBlueLilac


End file.
